Star effect
This will be many stories all in the same universe but, in Contact the first entry in this large story will be before the actual large plot. And yes, the main char is inspired by Commander Shepard from Mass effect. Also sorry if it is bad, I am no good with writing with a human or any humanoid like race. Contact: Our time is running out, we have being overwhelmed by enemy forces, they are relentless. Some say this is the end for humanity. But, an unlikely ally will arise. Will humanity survive? or will they fall? Chapter 1: Invasion Earth. Earth was peaceful, everyone went about their day, everything was peaceful in the year 2183, humanity was about to take a massive step to exploring space, they had created the first ship able to carry citizens to the edge of the known area of our solar systems and back to Earth. A message popped up on a electric bill board, the voice over said with a cheerful voice "Humanity has created it's first ship worthy of space exploration, this is a giant step to finding out what the Universe holds." Arthan Shepard added quietly "And one step closer to finding aliens, or them finding us." Arthan felt his friend beside him jab him with his elbow, Arthan grunted in pain then said "What?" his friend said "Aliens aren't real, and the ship is just bull." Arthan rolled his eyes in amusement. Arthan joked "Just like you said me getting a voice command flat screen T.V was bull." Arthan heard his friend said with stern voice "Shut up and change the channel." Arthan rolled his eyes then reached said "Program Alpha; hand sensor channel changing start up." the program responded "No, important news coming up in a minute." Arthan looked at his friend and said "Nothing has ever being this bad for them to block channel changing." Arthan sank back into his couch and said "This ought to be amusing." the news came up with the breaking news screen then appeared some weird footage, a voice over said "This is live footage of a strange space-craft, carrying new life-forms." everything was peaceful, but soon, the space craft opened fire. The voice over said "They appear to be hostile." Arthan muttered "I think we can see that..." Arthan heard multiple shots outside and got up and looked out the window and saw an alien fleet. A shot hurled toward Arthans house, Arthan yelled "RUN!" Arthan ran but only made it a few steps before the shot hit and broke through the wall. Arthan lost balance and fell through the air with the wreckage of his home, the rest of the tower crumbled and most of the wreckage fell toward him. Arthan heard a crash and soon his legs gave away and he was unable to move them, Arthan screamed in pain as the wreckage above him crushed his, blood splattered all over the ground. Arthan soon blacked out from the pain and blood loss.